Loneliness Conquers All
by NotSoNormal
Summary: Sam Nixon is working on a case and a familiar face returns. FF
1. Chapter 1 A surprise return

**Loneliness Conquers All**

For Lucy who unblocked my writers block

**Chapter 1 - A surprise return**

_Sam_

Sam Nixon stared at the walls of her office. The same old day in, day out. She sighed, she felt so lonely since Abi and the baby had moved out. Yeah she did have Phil for company...that said it all! He hadn't changed; that's why she wouldn't start a relationship with him. Especially as she didn't feel anything for him. She had been on a few dates but all creeps who felt intimidated by her. While she was lost in her thoughts of loneliness there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sam said wearily

"I knew you'd be burning the midnight oil Samantha."

Sam laughed "Got nothing else to do and this case is driving me mad! Why are you here so late Gina?"

"Ah well I've had a few bits of paperwork to sort out before tomorrow, got a P.C. coming back to the nick. Not sure how the rest will take it but I'm not passing on a good copper."

"Who is it? Not Steve Hunter?" Asked Sam all she needed was another Hunter!

"No it's not him! It's Sheelagh Murphy."

Sam's brain switched to the on switch, she'd always admired Sheelagh, and in a way it was jealousy. Everything Sheelagh had gone through...she was strong unlike herself who'd just throw herself into her work when trouble was brewing on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Case

**Chapter 2 - The New Case**

_Sheelagh_

She was so sick of coming home (if she could call it that) and crying. She didn't have anyone to share her burden. Sheelagh listened to the empty sound of her flat, depressing. However there was something to look forward to...starting back at Sunhill, at least she had one friend - Reg. She switched on the TV half consciously trying to listen out for any new developments in the latest serial killer case. Suddenly something caught her ear.

"Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon is leading this investigation, she is also a trained profiler and has been in the service for coming up to 11 years. She was acting D.I. when the last serial killer was caught; the notorious cop killer, she killed P.C. Cass Rickman. However we all agree Ms Nixon handled the case exceptionally..."

Sheelagh started to think about Sam. So she had finally made D.I. after all these years, long over due Sheelagh thought. Some people at the station called her inhumane but Sheelagh admired that, she wanted to be more like Sam dealing with her problems rather than sitting in an empty flat crying about them.

_Sam_

"How is the case going then?" Gina asked

Sam sighed, "A nightmare; a lot of leads but all dead ends. Doesn't help Kezia is of sick so I'm down a person."

"Well I had an alternative motive coming here."

"Oh yes?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Well it's a favour to you as well. I was just thinking that Sheelagh could come and help you up here, I've got enough offices and you don't have enough plus I think it would help her settle in more."

"When does she start?"

"Tomorrow," Gina replied instantly.

"Yeah okay sounds alright with me."

"Good now go on get home, you need your beauty sleep,"

Sam laughed, "Hmm looks like you'll be needing a lot more sleep than me,"

"Cheeky buggar. Goodnight."

"Night," Sam called as she flick off the light switch.

Sam was finding it hard to sleep, her nightmares were tormenting her, she couldn't catch the killer in time and one of her relief gets murdered in every nightmare. It was so frustrating for her.

The next morning she awoke to her alarm beeping away. She started to replay the nightmare in her head. This time it was different...Sheelagh gets killed. Sam turns up just a minute to late to save her and had to watch her get murdered. After replaying this nightmare she had strange feelings like a deep old scar that never healed being opened up again. Sam shook her head and concluded it must be to do with Cass.


	3. Chapter 3 First Day

**Chapter 3 First Day**

_Sheelagh_

"Ma'am P.C. Murphy reporting for duty," Sheelagh smiled.

"Ah Sheelagh, you won't be reporting for duty to me,"

"I won't? Oh I though,"

Gina quickly cut her off, "You'll be working under D.I. Nixon. So get upstairs she'll be waiting."

Sheelagh quickly made her way upstairs excited at the prospect of working on such a major case but one thing was slightly worrying her...

_Sam _

"Ah good morning Sheelagh if you wait in my office I'll be in, in a minute."

"Yes D.I. Nixon," Sheelagh obediently replied.

Everyone looked up from what they were occupied with.

"Sam what is Murphy doing back?"

"D.S. Hunter number 1 it is D.I. Nixon to you and number 2 she will be working with us while she gets settled back into the station as we are a man well woman down. Team anyone got anymore questions?" Sam waits a few seconds. "Good now back to work, lets catch this guy!"

Sam strolled into her office. She loved being in control.

"Sheelagh first things first, pleasure to have you back at this station and also I have one small slight problem."

Sheelagh looked worried.

"Sheelagh don't look so worried! It's just we are on 1st name terms here, well apart from Phil," Sheelagh laughed, "So it's Sam," Sam smiled.

"Okay Sam erm who will I be working with?"

"We are a team up here but don't worry you'll only have to work with Phil as a team. I was think I'll pair you up with Terry if that's okay with you?"

"Oh that's great. It's just you know I think I'd feel a bit scared working with Phil, just because of the way he is," Sheelagh replied worried she was being to open.

"Yeah womaniser like Des," Sam thought. Sam gave her a reassuring look, "It's fine I understand now shall I grab us a couple of coffees while you get changed, you don't need your P.C. uniform in here. Then I can bring you up to speed."

"I don't mind going," Sheelagh offered.

Sam ignored Sheelagh's last comment. "What will it be?"

"Coffee, one sugar please," Sheelagh smiled.

"Ah that will be easy to remember! Same as me."

With that Sam left.


	4. Chapter 4 Unfortunate Accident

**Chapter 4 Unfortunate Accident**

_Sheelagh_

Sheelagh was so grateful to Sam. She'd made her feel so at ease. The way she dealt with Phil showed who was boss.

Sheelagh got up and walked around the office. She laughed at the obsolete plant in the corner in need of some much needed attention. "Same old Sam," Sheelagh thought jokingly. Sheelagh glanced at the pictures. There was one of Sam, Abi and the baby; such a happy picture "Looks like they sorted out their relationship." The other photo was of Sam with a younger bloke, "Aww Sam has found that special one." Along with this thought came a rush of sadness. Sheelagh couldn't put her hand on why.

"Anyway enough day dreaming," Sheelagh thought and started to get changed.

Sam

Sam was walking back upstairs thinking it was nice to have some decent female company for once. She efficiently managed to open the door while carrying two cups of coffee. But there was Sheelagh with nothing on her top part apart from a bra. Sam's eyes widened and she lost control of the coffees managing to spill them all over her.

"OH I'm so sorry! I should have knocked," Sam went to go back out rather red faced.

"Hey, wait Sam!"

Sam yelled, "Get back to work you lot."

The rest of the team went quiet well controlled their laughing at Sam standing there drenched in coffee.

"D.I. I mean Sam get in here, we are both females! Well I think!"

Sam couldn't argue so she closed the door and went to sit at her desk, still red faced. She tried to divert her eyes from Sheelagh's lovely chest and stomach.

"Erm looks like we will need more coffee," Sam laughed.

"Any you need to get changed." Sheelagh announced.

Sam managed a giggle, "Okay, other way round this time."

Sheelagh

She couldn't help but be excited by what she knew was on the other side of the door, she didn't know why but eventually she put it down to that she was sex starved. At that precise moment Sam opened the door.

"Okay lets get some work done," Sam ordered.

Sam went over the basics with Sheelagh. "Okay 5 women murdered all around the age of 40, we think it's racially motivated as they are all mixed race. The age has thrown me a bit, as they are older than I'd expect. We are probably looking for a white male, quite strong, around 35, has had dealing with police in the past probably to do with racial harassment."

"Bit of a tough case then?"

"Yes to put it lightly!" Replied Sam, "I want you to help Terry with looking at possible suspects also any missing reports we are following up so if we get one I'll pass it over to you too. I'm confident you can do this efficiently."

Sheelagh got up. Sam walked round to Sheelagh and gestured to shake her hand. Their hands met and shook but lingered longer than a handshake.

Sam pulled her hand away and cleared her throat, "Welcome on board."

With that Sheelagh gave a sort of seductive flirty smile and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5 Work Work Work

**Chapter 5 Work Work Work**

The rest of the morning was spent for Sheelagh shifting through what seemed like a million suspects. On the rare moment she had a second to herself she just thought about how grateful she was that her mind was being occupied away from the pain. However Sam just couldn't seem to be able to focus. She kept glancing at Sheelagh jus to make sure she was all right. It was unusual for Sam not to be able to focus it was annoying her and stressing her out.

_Sam_

Phil bursts through the door.

"Phil what you got for me?"

"I've had a lead on the wire that was around the victims necks,"

"Good work Hunter."

Phil was pleased with this compliment.

"It's from a shop in town,"

"Lets go then," Sam excitedly replied.

_Sheelagh_

She saw Sam and Phil walking out Sam's office together looking rather pleased. She watched Sam walk away...she was mesmerised.

_Sam_

Sam walked out of the office excited with the buzz of a crack in the case. She walked past Sheelagh. Then as she was heading out the door she turned around to glance at Sheelagh. Sheelagh looked a little embarrassed. Sam just smiled for a few seconds and kept looking.

"Hurry up sarge," Phil said in an aggressive tone.

Sam snapped back into D.I. mode.

_Sheelagh_

"Ah with D.I. gone I think it's time for a spot of lunch," Terry said waiting for a reply, "Sheelagh..."

"Oh what? Sorry," Sheelagh replied with a glazed look in her eye.

"Lunch!"

"Oh yes erm I've got something to do I'll pop out for my lunch,"

"Okay see you in an hour then," Terry said.

Sheelagh drove to a little place she could knew she could find the perfect thing she wanted to get. As she was walking she got the feeling she was being watched she stood still, paralysed with fear. A man pushed passed her, she watch him walk away she had a feeling she knew him.


	6. Chapter 6 Lunch

**Chapter 6 Lunch**

_Sheelagh_

Sheelagh rushed back into the office worried she was going to be late.

"Sam back yet Terry?"

"No not yet,"

"Oh I'll just drop something in her office,"

Sheelagh went in and dropped a carrier bag onto the table and got back to work

"Well that was a bloody waste of time," Phil stormed in.

"Phil calm down, see if you can get anymore leads," Sam ordered

She managed to sneak a wink to Sheelagh who smiled back. Sam walked into her office. A few moments she came back out and walked over to Sheelagh.

"Can I have a word?"

Sheelagh followed Sam into her office.

"I guess this is your doing?" Sam asked rhetorically

"How did you guess," grinned Sheelagh

"Only some like you could be this thoughtful, but don't know how long I'll be able to keep this one alive," Sam laughed as she replaced the dead one.

"Ah well you see I've already come up with a plan for that,"

"Oh you have, have you?" Sam looked admiralty.

"Well I am going to come and water if everyday so it doesn't die like the last one!"

"If only I had someone to care like that for me," Sam said out loud.

Sheelagh gave a sympathetic look and thought, "Me too."

"So have you had lunch?" Sam asked

"Well that was the intention but I got waylaid looking at DVD's!"

"Well good job I picked you up a sandwich," Sam passed Sheelagh a sandwich over the table.

"Thank you," Sheelagh said whole-heartedly

"So what film did you get that?"

"Oh that new one with Tom Hanks in," Sheelagh replied

"I want to see that one,"

"I'll lend it you once I've watched it."

The rest of lunch passed with them sharing stories and having a good time and with the interruption of Phil saying he'd received an anonymous tip off. They parted their ways.

_Sam_

"So he said the killer is someone Simpson?"

"Yes and I'm pretty sure it was the guy from the shop earlier," replied Phil.

Chapter 6 Remembering The Past

_Sheelagh_

After a hard day grafting Sheelagh was ready to go home. She popped her head round to say goodbye to Sam.

_Sam_

Sam sighed in her empty office. She was confused to say the least. She felt so much chemistry between her and Sheelagh.

_Sheelagh_

Sheelagh got home, to an empty house again. Something was annoying her but she couldn't figure out what it was. She turned on the news and listened to what they were saying tonight about the serial killer. Then suddenly it clicked! Simpson...Jeff Simpson he was the killer! And it was him who walked past her earlier. Sheelagh was scared but she got into P.C. mode and rang Sam.

"Sam? You still at the office? I've got some information I'll be right there."

_Sam_

Sam was excited at seeing Sheelagh again; she was enjoying her company.

"Sheelagh is everything ok?" Sam asked as Sheelagh bounded through the door.

"It's Simpson, he's the killer,"

"What the guy who De...erm who was a suspected of firebombing the stat..."

"Yes! And he's been following me," Sheelagh blurted out.

"Okay that's it you're staying at mine tonight no arguing and we will question him tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7 Sleepover

**Chapter 7 Sleepover**

_Sam_

Sam drove Sheelagh to her house. It felt strange to be taking someone to her house to stay the night.

"Hey I've got that new DVD with me, we can watch that if you like?"

"Yeah sounds good," Sam said happily.

They both got into the house and Sam made a drink for both of them while Sheelagh sorted the DVD out.

_Sheelagh_

Sam let out a yawn.

"Oh Sam don't feel like I'm keeping you up,"

"Oh your not, it's nice to have the company and plus I'm sleeping down here," Sam ordered.

"No your not!" Sheelagh exclaimed.

"It's my house you're my guest so you get the bed, I've left you some clothes out on the bed to sleep. Plus I normally fall asleep so I'm used to this sofa."

"Yes I'd better turn in goodnight," Sheelagh's heart ached she wanted to give Sam and hug.

"Goodnight Sheelagh," Sam stood up and grabbed the two dirty cups then she put them down and wrapped her arms around Sheelagh, "Sleep Well."


	8. Chapter 8 Morning After

**Chapter 8 Morning After**

_Sheelagh_

Sheelagh woke up to the smell of Sam. She sniffed it in, it was nice, it was like she had somewhere there with her. Sheelagh's loneliness crept back in and she started to weep.

_Sam_

Sam arose early with a bad back. Trying to wake herself up she went and made a coffee, struggling a bit with her back. Sam decided to check on Sheelagh, as she walked up the stairs she heard a familiar noise; even though it was muffled she still knew Sheelagh was crying. Sam's feelings aroused in her mostly of feeling useless, she just wanted to go in and hug her however Sam backed away and went back downstairs. Sheelagh observed from the doorway.

"You liar!" Sheelagh laughed, "Your not used to that sofa."

"I am it just really hurts my back!"

"Come here Sam I give a very good massage!"

"Oh an offer I can't refuse," Sam felt nervous.

Sam sat down in the chair in front of Sheelagh. Sheelagh's magic hands got to work. Sam felt like she could melt. Sheelagh was enjoying giving Sam a massage she could she it was causing Sam pleasure. Sheelagh couldn't help but want to gently kiss her neck. Sam felt like Sheelagh's breathe was on her shoulder...well she could dream couldn't she?

"Oh Sheelagh," Sam moaned.

"How is your back feeling?" Sheelagh inquired.

"Mmm much better, Sheelagh don't stop! It feels so good."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Sam's phone ringing

"Who could that be?" Sam wondered

Sam rushed to get her phone, "D.I. Nixon speaking...yes...oh...yes we will be right there."

"Sheelagh there's been a murder they want me there straight away,"

"Oh right okay," Sheelagh said a little disappointed.

Half an hour later they were both out the door into the car down to Red Wood Forest.

_Sheelagh_

Sheelagh was feeling very nervous about viewing a dead body, she already felt an emotional wreck but she couldn't let that show, how bad would it look on her first week back?

"How far is the forest?" Sheelagh asked.

"Only a couple of minutes," was the reply.

Sam had changed to D.I. mode, the indestructible robot. Sheelagh was intrigued to how close the location was.

"Guv," Sheelagh said in P.C. mode

"It's Sam but go ahead."

"Sorry Sam, do you think this is the same killer? I mean the distance,"

Sam cut her off, "I won't know till I get there but the M.O. was the same."

_Sam_

Sam couldn't help but feel disappointed that her morning with Sheelagh had been cut short. She found her feelings weird but at least she had some work to get stuck into. They shortly arrived at the scene. What they saw shocked them both.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Look-alike**

_Sam_

Sam stared at the lifeless body. In her mind she was comparing the injuries to the other women. Sheelagh stayed in the background anaylasing everyone.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jack," Sam responded.

"Look like a copycat killer to me."

Sam was quick to get rid of this accusation, "It's not Jack, he's playing with me, look at 3 inch slit on her left ear, same as the other victims but we've never disclosed this information."

"But the circumstances, white body, very different location," Jack defended.

"Jack look at the obvious, the victim looks like me," Sam swallowed, "and it's near my house. Anyway we've got a suspect, surprised we didn't come up with it before Jeff Simpson sir, it was Sheelagh who worked it out. Any idea who the victim is?

"I want you and Phil right round to his location now and questioning him, why have you been already? No idea who she is yet."

"See you later in briefing sir."

_Sheelagh_

Everyone was getting physically and mentally worn out back in C.I.D. As soon as they were in the station Sam was back out again with Phil. Sheelagh and Terry were going to the shop that sold the wire to try to convince the shopkeeper to make a statement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Interviewing**

_Sam_

Sam and Phil knocked loudly on Simpson's door.

"Open up police," Phil yelled.

Only a few seconds later the door opened up.

"Hello and how can I help you?"

"Jeff Simpson, D.I. Nixon and D.S. Hunter, we would like to question you about some crimes," replied Sam

"Why certainly any help I can be, please come in,"

Sam and Phil looked questionably at each other.

"Can I get you a drink?" Simpson asked.

"No thank-you, where were you last night?" Sam inquired.

"Well I was here with my beautiful wife,"

"Wife?" Phil asked

"Yes Sophia come in here a moment," Simpson ordered

Sophia Simpson walks in too the room, "Darling what are they doing here?"

Sam butts in, "Sophia can you confirm of Jeff's whereabouts last night?"

"Yes of course he was here, we watched that film on BBC1 till about 1am then we went to bed but I couldn't sleep so I was up and down all night."

Phil asks, "What about a week last Tuesday the 26th?"

"Babe isn't that when we went to the cinema? We went to a late showing, I've got the tickets still here," Jeff walks over to the sideboard and hands them over.

"Thank-you that will be all." Sam and Phil walk out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Dead Ends

It was nearly the end of the day. It had been exhausting. There was just about time for a debriefing but it wasn't going to raise any morale.

"Okay team, our main suspect Jeff Simpson is out of the runnings, he has alibi's and he has a wife who is mixed race," Sam announced.

"Sam I don't think we should take him out of our investigations, he could be using his wife as a cover up story," Sheelagh explained.

"Yes, good thinking which leads me on to Jo, Jo what did you find out about her?"

"She has convictions for prostitution a year ago, that's all."

"Good work Jo. Terry what did Mr. White say?"

"Never heard of Jeff Simpson but he did look nervous and scared." Terry replied.

"Not a good day then. Tomorrow Jo I would like some surveillance of Mr. White just his generally coming and goings. I'm pretty sure he is being pressurized by someone. Jack what do we know about this morning's murder victim?"

"Guv you can't honestly think that it's the same murderer," Phil defined.

"D.S. Hunter are you questioning my authority?"

Phil just looked away sheepishly.

"Her name was Natalie Spall. Her family said she was at the cinema and never came home. She was killed exactly like the other victims. But we also have evidence she was raped. They are seeing if they left any D.N.A. evidence but I doubt it this killer is smart."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Home Sweet Home**

_Sam _

"Your coming home with me tonight again," Sam directed.

Sheelagh laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Just the way you said it. Like I was a piece of work or something!" Sheelagh said light heartedly.

"Come on get in the car. Sheelagh did you remember to water the plant?"

"Of course I did I'm not like that Sam Nixon," Sheelagh said sticking her tongue out at Sam.

Sam just grinned at her. As soon as they got in Sam collapsed on the sofa.

"It's been a long day hasn't it?" Sheelagh said as sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Yeah," said Sam "We didn't even get time for lunch!"

"Oh right so seeing me at night isn't good enough?"

"Sheelagh, all the time in the world someone could have you but it still wouldn't be enough," Sam replied

Sheelagh was a little choked. It brought a tear to her eye. Sam didn't notice.

"Is it okay if I go for a shower?" Sheelagh tried to say without letting Sam notice the uneasiness in her voice.

"Yeah of course, I'll cook us up some grub."

Sam made her way upstairs to let Sheelagh know her dinner was ready. Again the same situation arose as this morning, Sheelagh crying. Sam decided she had to talk to Sheelagh about this at dinner. Sam decided to shout up from downstairs then Sheelagh wouldn't know Sam had heard her.

"Well Sheelagh, the thing is...I can't cook! So I ordered pizza instead."

Sheelagh laughed then said in a sympathetic voice, "You know I would of guessed that and plus it has been a long day."

"But I can still make it good, I made a salad well I put some lettuce, tomatoes and peppers in a bowl and mixed them and then look," Sam said as she lit the candles.

"Are you expecting Phil round?" Sheelagh joked.

"Yeah that's what the cat bowl is for on the floor."

They both started laughing. The rest of the meal passed with general chitchat and laughing.

The meal was drawing to a close, "So what did you order for pudding?"

"Ah pudding I have made, strawberries and cream."

"Oh very nice, can I top up your glass?"

"That'd be nice thanks," while Sam was getting out the desserts she knew she'd have to approach the subject very soon, she was nervous but she only wanted to help.

"Sheelagh erm how do you feel about everything that's happened?"

"Mmm this looks lovely. What do you mean?"

"Don't just look at it, eat it!" Sam tried to lighten the mood, "I mean everything you been through with Des."

"Fine absolutely fine," Sheelagh tried to say confidently.

"Sheelagh I'm just bringing this up as a friend I just want to help. I know your lying I've heard you erm crying a couple of times I'm worried about you."

"I don't need you or anyone else to worry about me," with this Sheelagh stormed off upstairs.

Sam sighed. She'd let Sheelagh down. Sam was never good at dealing with emotions. Sam decided there was only one thing that could help her in the situation so she made her way out the back door.

_Sheelagh_

She sat in Sam's room. Sheelagh was feeling very bad; she knew Sam was just trying to help. Sheelagh was scared, scared of letting anyone in. She knew it was only a short time before Simpson was caught and she'd be home. Home all alone and working back under Gina and Sam will have forgotten all about her. Sheelagh had to apologise to Sam, she didn't want any bad feelings between them.

"Ah you've caught me red-handed," Sam said.

"Secret habit? I would never have guessed D.I. Nixon!" Sheelagh sat next to Sam outside on the step while Sam puffed on a cigarette.

"I'm sorry," Sam started to say.

"No let me start, I'm sorry I know your only trying to help but it's just so hard I feel so vulnerable," Sheelagh started to cry.

Sam put her arm round Sheelagh and whispered, "You'll get cold outside, lets go in."

Sam lead Sheelagh inside with her arm round here.

Sheelagh

"I'm just going to head up to bed I think."

"Oh no your not Sheelagh, come here talk to me about it," Sam gestured to sit next to her.

Sheelagh walked over, "Sam I can't put on you, it's not like that we were ever close."

Sam grabbed her hand, "That was only because we were in different departments, I've always thought very highly of you."

"But you don't want to here me whinging on about my life."

Sam looked into Sheelagh's eyes, "I do."


End file.
